coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6989 (12th January 2009)
Plot Jack begs the police to let Tyrone go explaining how he's getting married in an hour. Gary calls round to No.8 and tells Tina he needs access to the bedrooms as he's taking down the Christmas lights. Tina begrudgingly lets him in. Molly's horse and carriage arrives. Molly's ecstatic as Pam explains how Tyrone's got all sorts of surprises lined up for her special day. Tyrone finds himself hand-cuffed while Jack manages to bribe the police to postpone Tyrone's arrest until after his wedding. Molly, Amber and Pam arrive at the church only to discover Tyrone hasn't arrived yet. Molly panics as she sets off in the horse and carriage again to kill time. Leanne spends the afternoon with Peter and Simon. Leanne and Peter end up kissing passionately. Gary persuades Tina to make him a cup of tea. Tina can't help warming to him. Tyrone finally arrives at the church. Jack lies to Molly saying the car broke down. Pam suggests Jack should walk Molly down the aisle instead of her. Molly agrees and Jack's flattered. Tyrone's so worried about breaking the news to Molly that he's going to be arrested after the wedding he faints at the altar. Molly and Tyrone exchange vows and are married. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Tara Mandal - Ayesha Dharker *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh Guest cast *Dave - Seamus O'Neill *Vicar - Gerry Hinks *Harpist - Jiyoung Lee Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Court *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *The Flying Horse - Public *St. Mark's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *This episode caused a complaint from the vicar of the church used on location - St Mary's Church, Nether Alderley, Cheshire - when Granada Television insisted on the altar cross being covered so as to not cause offence to non-Christian viewers. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack is forced to step in when Tyrone is arrested on his way to church, but the stress later proves too much for the groom; Peter's thoughtfulness pays off with Leanne; and Tina warms to Gary. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,760,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2009 episodes